This invention relates generally to radio frequency antennas, and more particularly to homing antennas. Such antennas are of the terminated transmission line type and are well known to those skilled in the art. On example of a direction finding or homing antenna is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,480, issued to Raymond H. West on June 18, 1974. Such an antenna utilizes a single U-shaped antenna element insulatingly mounted on a ground plane and includes circuitry connected thereto for varying the directional characteristics of the antenna system. In addition to the West patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,488 issued to Howard S. Jones, Jr., et al. on Oct. 29, 1974, discloses a rear mounted forward looking radio frequency antenna for projectiles comprised of two L-shaped antenna elements, one of which comprises a solid cylindrical rod, while the other is comprised of a hollow tube having an inner conductor therein which extends beyond the tube and attaches to the cylindrical rod in such a fashion as to form a gap between the mutually opposing end faces of the tube and the rod.